


Back In The USSR

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [11]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omovember, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Day 11: on a plane——“Brian? What am I supposed to do?”“Well, shit, George. I don’t know. Just wait as long as you can, okay?”“Okay? How is that okay? I’m gonna piss myself!”
Series: Omovember but in May 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Back In The USSR

George just always seemed to find himself in the worst situations. Stuck on a plane that had no toilet and dying for a piss. Of course, he knew he just had to wait it out. They were on their way to the USSR, and a giant crowd of teenage girls was probably waiting for them when they got off the plane.

He noticed as Paul was constantly combing through his hair, obsessed with it being perfect as usual.

“Paul, you better stop that,” Ringo said from across the insanely small plane. “Your hair will fall out if you’re not careful.”

“Oh, sod off. At least it doesn’t look like your hair.” As Ringo grabbed a strand of his hair, pulling it down in front of his face confused, Paul went right back to aggressively brushing the hair that fell onto his forehead.

“If you two could go just a day without arguing, that would be just lovely,” Brian chimed in. “Who’s sleeping where tonight? We’ve got two beds.”

“I call Paul.” John had been peacefully reading a book as he ate whatever food he could find.

“Fine with me. He’s warm.”

“I’m only warm because you wrap your entire body around me.”

“If you’re complaining, why did you call me?”

“Because maybe I like it when you wrap your entire body around me.”

Ringo looked over at George, raising his eyebrows, and George only laughed. But then he was once again aware of the ache in his bladder.

“How much longer until we’re there?” George asked.

Brian checked his watch. “We’ll be there at five-ish, so maybe another hour and a half. When we get off, you’ve got to get straight into the car and we’ll take you to the hotel, yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” John said. “Now would you lot shut up while I’m reading?”

Nobody said anything for the next few seconds, and George was starting to get worried. It would be ninety minutes until they got off the plane and then the car ride, which was bound to be another hour having to fight through the crowd. He knew he definitely couldn’t wait that long.

But it wasn’t until his bladder suddenly contracted that he spoke up. “Hey, Bri?”

“What’s up, George?”

“Erm, well, I need the loo,” he said shyly, and the others didn’t seem to care at all, which was a relief.

Brian looked around the plane. “Isn’t there one… there’s not? That’s strange.” He looked at George again. “Sorry about that. Sometimes people just forget that you’re human, too.” Brian seemed to drop the matter, but George still had to piss.

“What am I supposed to do?” Now, Ringo looked at him. George was worried. That much was obvious. But Ringo was also a bit worried for him.

“I guess just hold it. We’ll definitely be at the hotel within three hours.”

“Th-three hours?” George’s voice cracked as he spoke, and Brian looked up at him fast.

“You can’t wait three hours, can you?” When George shook his head, John and Paul became intrigued in the situation. The youngest man felt his face grow hot as they all stared at him.

“Brian? What am I supposed to do?”

“Well, shit, George. I don’t know. Just wait as long as you can, okay?”

“Okay? How is that okay? I’m gonna piss myself!” Then Ringo got up and helped George to sit down.

“Hey, now, George. Just calm down, yeah? I’m sure Brian will figure it out.” George closed his eyes, and Ringo looked over at Brian who just shrugged. “Won’t you, Bri?”

“I guess…”

John and Paul looked over at George and Ringo as Brian thought frantically of what he was going to do. Of course, he should have thought of this before. They were stuck on a plane for hours, and the guitarist was prone to needing the loo at the worst times possible. Press conferences, in the car, the list went on. But almost every time, he was able to pull a few strings and get the boy to a toilet on time. 

Now, he wasn’t so sure about that. Who would ever think to put them on this plane, stranded in the sky with no toilet at all. Not even a private area where the shy guitarist could go in a cup or something.

As their manager thought of what to do, George was only getting more desperate. Ringo was sitting next to him, keeping a hand on his shoulder, assuring him that everything would be alright, when clearly, it would not.

He had to cross his legs after a few minutes to hold on, and still Brian had said nothing. Ringo glared at him.

“Brian, I think we’re really gonna need a solution here sometime soon.”

“I don’t… I’m so sorry, George. I mean, there’s nothing I can do. The best I could think is if you just go on the floor…”

“No! I can’t! It won’t… it wouldn’t come out if you all can see!” George was crying now, and Ringo held onto him, hugging him.

“What if we all turned around?” Paul asked. “Would that help?”

“No. I just… I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It just won’t happen. I’m so sorry.”

George’s bladder contracted again, and he doubled over, pushing Ringo off of him. The drummer gasped as George sat back up and a small wet spot was visible on the front of his pants.

“Oh, no! Why isn’t there a toilet on here?” Ringo said angrily. “Do you think they have one in the cockpit?” Brian got up to check and was back within seconds.

“They don’t. George, look, it’s fine if you can’t wait. I’ll just see if we can land somewhere else where there aren’t any crowds, yeah? Then we can get you back to the hotel without anybody seeing you.”

“Please,” George said. “Th-thank you.”

Brian hurried into the cockpit. “Hey, is there some other airport or runway or something where we can land. We don’t need the crowds of people.”

The pilots conversed and one nodded. “Yes, but why?”

“One of the boys is having an accident, and we don’t want anybody to see him.”

“Oh, god… Sorry there’s no toilet back there.”

“He’ll be alright. And thanks so much for finding somewhere else.” By the time he returned to the four of them in the back, George was in the middle of pissing himself, leaning against Ringo as he cried. John and Paul were watching in shock.

He sat back down, not saying a thing. He was just glad the incident would stay between them.


End file.
